


A Trial of Pain

by CododylWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Cannibalism, Childhood Trauma, Flashbacks, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue Missions, Suspense, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: After a tense conversation with Scott, Theo hides in the Dread Doctors lair. Lost in himself and the memories of the past that still haunt him, Theo doesn't hear them coming for him. How long will it take for Scott to realize something has happened? And will it be too late?
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: SceoScareFest





	A Trial of Pain

"You can't keep lying to me, Theo." Scott's words echoed throughout the room. Theo looked up and shrugged, performatively. What was there to stop? He wasn't part of Scott's pack, they had no connection whatsoever.

"I haven't lied, Scott." He answered, the words emotionless, same as his heart. "You asked me a question, and I gave you an answer. Why do you have to search for something that's clearly not there?" 

"Okay," Scott nodded, "I believe you then." The alpha turned around and walked away. Scott was almost to the stairs of the sewers when he stopped. He stood there for a few seconds, and Theo had the urge to follow him but resisted. Instead, he turned around towards the operating theater. There was no reason to draw the conversation out, even if there was a part of himself that wanted to come clean to Scott… he just couldn't. 

"There's gonna be a pack meeting later tonight at the clinic," Scott's words echoed throughout the sewers, "I'd like for you to come, Theo. It's up to you though, just… I hope I see you there." And with that, the alpha slipped away. Theo listened carefully until Scott's footsteps could no longer be heard.  He didn't care about the meeting, not after the conversation they had. The last thing he wanted was to be in the same room as Scott — or Stiles for that matter — for longer than a few minutes. Theo took a deep breath, letting the damp air of the closed space fill his lungs and calm his nerves. Somehow, the sewers felt like a soothing place for him. 

There were no other places, apart from the multiple operating theaters across the globe, that felt as comforting as it did here. As sad as it might be to others, Theo felt as though there was nothing here that could judge him. This was a familiar space, a place that he shared a connection with for as long as he could remember. Although he’d spent more time in Europe with the Dread Doctors than here, he could tell that all the lairs felt… tethered together, and in a way, he was tethered to them as well. The Dread Doctors had created him here, he had bled and cried in all of them. If anywhere felt like home, it would be here.

Looking around the dampened hallway, Theo walked towards the operating theater, once inside he grabbed his bag and rummaged through it until he found his phone.  Theo passed the next few hours on a makeshift bed in one of the cleaner corners of the Dread Doctors’ lair. He hadn't realized how much time it had gone by until he received a text from Liam. 

"The meeting starts in ten minutes, are you coming?" 

Theo hovered his fingers across the keyboard and composed a simple reply, but before he could send it, a clunking sound echoed from the other side of the operating theater.  Startled, Theo sniffed the air: chemicals, blood, and that comforting metallic scent — that he’d had no choice but to teach himself to love over the years — was all he could make out. He focused his hearing but nothing happened. After a few seconds, he dismissed the sound. It was probably just an old pipe that had burst. It wasn’t the first time and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

He looked at his phone. The answer that he had typed out no longer felt like the right thing to say. He erased it, typed out a quick ‘no’ and was again about to press send when another clunking noise echoed around the room.  Theo stood up from the makeshift bed this time. He dropped his phone on the blanket, and slowly made his way towards the increasing clanking noise. His initial suspicion of it being a broken pipe dispelled, he extended his claws ready for anything that might come at him. 

The metallic scent he was so familiar with grew as he took short steps towards the hall. It was odd, the Dread Doctors weren't here anymore, there was no way for the scent to be getting stronger. The muscles on his face strained and his teeth gritting together as he made his way closer. 

With each step he took the clanking noise faded slightly, as if the source was reacting to his movement. Theo took a much-needed breath, his heartbeat slowed down just a tad, as he managed to calm himself down. 

_ Calming down. Good. All those years with us, finally paying off.  _ A voice at the back of his head supplied, a voice that he had heard countless times before. Sweat trickled down his neck. He was just a few feet from the door, he could make it, using his enhanced speed would help his escape  _ would it though?  _ That same voice he heard moments prior asked, his shirt clung to his chest with sweat, his breathing hitched and the room went pitch black. 

The Dread Doctors were gone. The Beast had taken care of them. They weren't here. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes, and just like before there was nothing. The Pathologist, Surgeon, and Geneticist were all gone–

_ Are we?  _

__ He turned around quickly, his hands ready to strike. He saw the green hue of the operating theater. His makeshift bed sat undisturbed on the other end of the room. No six-foot-tall figure stood there.

_ You were always so slow, Theo Raeken. Failure.  _ Theo cringed, covering his ears as metal scraped against concrete. He turned to leave, but he was too slow. He froze in place, pain coursed through him from his neck down as a freezing liquid was injected into him. "He—" the words caught on his throat, he fell forward, his mouth opened, painting the ground in front of him green. The last time he had vomited had been years ago.  _ When we realized you were a failure _ . 

The floor met his head as he toppled down, and boots walked over him.  _ Help me, Scott!  _ He tried screaming, yet nothing came out. His mouth was hanging open in an uncomfortable position as green liquid pooled around him. He tried to get a look at his attacker but the room quickly gave away to darkness.


End file.
